July 15: Happy Birthday, Roci!
by zuljoules
Summary: Age to age, growing up, getting older; this is 7 small stories of how Rocinante spent his birthday with different people: Family, Marine, Donquixote Pirate, and Law. {PS: This drabble is also published in my roleplay blog)


_AGE: 5_

" **Sweetheart, these are your presents,"** said his mom.

A little blond chuckled out loud to see a mountain of wrapping gifts before his eye. Eyes widened as he jumped in to swim in it. His parents are the best he ever had. He might've had ton of toys, but in every year he'd get the new ones. Oh how they loved him so much.

" **Dad, where's the slave?"** his older brother asked but the younger didn't listening at all. **"Roci should get his own slave in his fifth birthday like me."**

* * *

 _AGE: 7_

" **Roci, happy birthday. Let's blow the candle."**

His father tried to cheer up, he lighted on a candle in the dark hideout. No presents, no cake, no balloon, and… no mother. So what's the matter if he had his birthday today? He didn't want his age increased… He didn't wanna live any longer only to feel this pain and torture any longer. And he wanted his mom back.

" **Dad, I just wanna die…"**

Homing embraced his son tightly and smiled at his best, hiding his tears.

* * *

 _AGE: 9_

" **Oi, Rocinante. This is your first birthday here. C'mere, don't be too shy,"** Sengoku called as he saw the little boy entering the room, clinging on Tsuru's trousers. He still hesitated to get close and reach the table where Sengoku and Garp lighted on the candles on the cake. This place and the people are still too new for him.

" **It's okay, Rocinante, come with me,"** Tsuru gently held the little's hand. But even he had followed her small steps, he tripped over nothing. And he cried again.

" **Bwahahahaha, no hope. The kid is klutz."**

" **GARP, DON'T YOU SCARE HIM AGAIN!"** Sengoku scolded.

* * *

 _Age: 18_

" **Congrats, boy. You're a legal adult now,"** Garp tossed a booze to Rocinante. Oh well, as his age is mature enough so they took place for his small birthday party in bar. Alright, mature means new rank, new responsible, new…

" **Now which girl are you gonna make out?"** he continued and Roci spatted his drink out. It's so out of his expectation. **"Tsuru can introduce one."**

" **It's no use, I heard he already has crush on a maroon mohawk haired girl outta my corps."**

" **Wait, I'm gonna have grandchild soon?"**

Roci's face blurted out red, can't they stop teasing me? **"GARP-SAN! TSURU-SAN! SENGOKU-SAN!"**

* * *

 _AGE: 23_

Rocinante didn't feel touching or moved by this party, he'd never view Doffy's stupid gang as comrade or family. But how do they know about his birthday? Since he kept muting, he hadn't told anyone and he didn't care of it even when the family celebrate other member's. And he just played the game to feel like joining.

" **Cora-san, please open it."** Baby 5 thrusting a box of present to him.

If he didn't act for hating kid, he'd embrace her thankfully. Alright, just this time….

KABOOOM!

Roci fell backward as he got an uppercut punch from the box he just opened.

" **He's trapped! He's trapped!"** Baby 5 and Buffalo were dancing happily as usual before they got smack from Roci's harsh hand.

" **Don't be childish, Corazon,"** the captain of Donquixote Pirate spoke. He stepped closer with cake full of candles on his hand. **"Now, little brother, blow your candles."**

So… it's absolutely Doffy's idea. Oh shit, he hated him but unlike the other executive, his brother's care sometimes could make him so weak. If he's allowed to make a wish after blowing it, he wanted the monster to leave his brother's corrupted heart. But that's impossible right?

" **Doffy, wait, that's bad idea,"** Trevor warned. But too late, before all the candles went out as Roci bowed to blow 'em up, one of the flame already crept on his feather coat.

" **Corazon and Young Master are on fire!"**

* * *

 _AGE: 26_

So… after keep moving here and there to search capable doctor, sail to this and that island, and still finding no cure; Roci lost count of the day and month. But today, he'd remember it forever.

" **What are you gonna say?"**

" **Cora-san…ummm,"**

" **What? I don't hear,"** Roci slanted his head.

Law hid his shy face under his hat. Why is it such hard to say? **"…happy birthday,"** he finally uttered.

Roci froze like a stone before hugging the boy so tight and crying out in happiness. First, Law had called his name like other kids. Second, even if he had forgotten what day is today, the boy didn't. He knew how Law always kept a distance in the every year party of his birthday unlike the other so he thought the boys must hate him so much. So, how could Law…?

No, forget it. It was…. it was so overwhelming!

" **Cora-san… mmph, I can't breath,"** Law grappled in Roci's arm. **"Cora-san, you dumbass, I REGRET SAYING THAT!"**

* * *

 _AGE: ?_

Cold stone, silent, with breeze blow the grass;Trafalgar Law walked alone in the Marine Memorial Yard. As Shichibukai, he got a free access to enter any marine place he likes and they must be cooperative. Though, taking a walk in the territory he hate isn't what he really want. Marine is World Government's tool, they didn't help to evacuate Flevance's people, they let neighbor country attack his hometown. But…

" _MC 10746. Marine HQ Commander Rocinante…. I'm sorry I lied, I don't want you to hate me."_

No way he hated this man like the others. He is the person whom the Surgeon of Death cherished the most. And that's the reason why he's here.

He passed on so many walk of fames, only to look for a certain name. The inscription there is written with the name, rank, and words for honoring where or what battle they died–even there's one bigger for several officers who fall in same big war. And finally he stopped as his feet stepping on what he search. He took off his puffy hat and bowed down.

" **Happy birthday, Cora-san…"**


End file.
